gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grand Tourer
Rear Isn't it inspired by an BMW? By the way, it looks so weird to see two different cars combined!Dodo8 '' 20:34, June 12, 2013 (UTC) : It not the Khamelion.. end of. Fun fact: It's a multiplayer vehicle, and that;s what's happening in the collectors edition, if it was in SP, R* would of told us by now... [[User:Instulent|Instulent (talk) 20:37, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: There is something called an unfinished game or demo... 20:38, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: They would of said something if it was in the Single Player... they aren't just going to rip people off are they?? Instulent (talk) 20:39, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::: The game is a demo and they might have enabled it for test purposes. 20:41, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I forgot to mention: Cars will be customizable which means that there is a possibility of adding decorative exhaust tips or adding different engine (If R* decides to add engine change feature). 20:57, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Until something official comes to light, the theory shall be put on hold. JBanton (Talk | ) 16:15, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: This is the Khamelion, confirmed by R* here. I told you so, this IS the Khamelion. 16:26, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Electric car Until we have official information or gameplay confirmation regarding this car's power source and name, this page shall remain as it is (excluding the addition of the rear design info). JBanton (Talk | ) 13:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Drivetrain Although the power source for this car is unknown, the most recent image shows that it's rear wheel drive. The car has tyre smoke coming exclusive from the rear tyres it seems. Any thoughts? JBanton (Talk | ) Rear View picture I dunno for you but for me the rear picture of the car showed on the page is the Khamelion. when zoomed in we can distantly read khamelion and not grand tourer. The GTAForum also did the same conclusion. CF001 :Nobody said it did read Grand Tourer; it's a placeholder name. Some people are reporting this car is the "Chameleon", some say "Khamelion", R* say electric car, yet the rear view image shows exhaust tips making it either a hybrid or fuel car. So far as I'm concerned, the car in the picture is a grand tourer. Until anything that explains the contradictions comes up, the placeholder title shall remain. JBanton (Talk | ) 12:05, July 19, 2013 (UTC) This is the Khamelion Isn't it obvious. You guys claim that this grand tourer is a Chamelion but the name is actually spelled "Khamelion". The K is in a certain font that makes it look like a C from far away. I mean look at the roof! It has a solar roof, its not carbon fiber. Don't electric cars like the Fisker Karma -- of which this car is partially based on -- come with solar roofs? Its kind of unrealistic to think Rockstar would have a car named the Khamelion and then have one named the Chamelion, honestly. --Zulu2065 (talk) 00:23, August 24, 2013 (UTC)--